gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Quinn-Rachel Relationship
The Quinn-Rachel Relationship, most commonly known as Faberry, is the once bitter rivalry, but now good friendship, between Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry. They start a tentative friendship towards the later part in Season Two and grow closer during Season Three. In Season One, there is much animosity between the two as Rachel goes after Finn, who is Quinn's boyfriend. However, they do both state that they don't hate each other, and have a few friendly moments after Quinn's pregnancy is revealed. In Season Two, they appear to have cooled in their aggression towards each other, only to both go after Finn again. Despite this, they do begin an albeit rocky friendship towards the second half of the season, as seen in Original Song and Prom Queen, ''the sixteenth and twentieth episodes of the season, respectively. At the start of Season Three, Quinn has distanced herself from the New Directions, but she soon returns, and appears to be on good terms with Rachel. In Hold on to Sixteen, the eighth episode of the season, Rachel and Quinn admit that they're "kind of friends" and, leading up to graduation, they grow closer. They confide in each other before anyone else in Michael, the eleventh episode of the season, and when Quinn is on her way to Finn and Rachel's wedding in On My Way, the fourteenth episode of the season, she ends up in a car accident, resulting in her being wheelchair-bound for a period. Rachel feels as if it's her fault, but Quinn tells her that it's not and comforts her. At the end of Season Three, they both graduate, and Quinn gives Rachel a train ticket to New Haven; she also bought herself a ticket to New York, so they are able to visit each other occasionally. In Season Four, they stay in contact by email but have not met physically, despite them both possessing train tickets to meet each other. Despite Kurt and Rachel promising to return for Thanksgiving, the two don't go back to Ohio, and Quinn shows disappointment. In Naked, the twelfth episode of the season, Kurt calls Quinn and Santana over because Rachel decides to star in a nude scene for a school movie production, which Quinn and Santana are against. In the end they stop her. In Season Five, Quinn comments that she thinks Rachel was Finn's soul mate, and Rachel watches Quinn sing a romantic duet with Puck and then announce that they are officially dating for the first time. Overview At the start of the series, Rachel and Quinn represent a total clash of worlds; Quinn is a mean and stereotypical popular head cheerleader, while Rachel is an unpopular, talented singer slash self-conscious diva. Even before Glee Club, they are seen arguing and Quinn often makes fun of Rachel, but when Rachel falls for Quinn's boyfriend, Finn Hudson, things take a turn for the worse, as Finn is also noticeably interested in Rachel. They show a slight bit of friendship when Rachel talks to Quinn in the episode Vitamin D, where Rachel asks Quinn to come back to glee rehearsals and tells her that she has a good singing voice. Quinn also confesses to drawing the pornographic pictures of Rachel in the bathroom. Rachel and Finn had been interested in each other quietly (they even shared two kisses) until Quinn reveals to Finn that she is pregnant. Quinn claimed that the baby was Finn's even though they did not even have sex. Secretly, the baby is Puck's, who starts to fall for Quinn. In the episode Sectionals, Rachel is curious when Quinn falls in Glee Club rehearsal after both Finn and Puck rush to Quinn's aid. Rachel was also the one to tell Finn that Quinn's baby isn't his, but Puck's, which leads him to break up with her. During Finn's confrontation with both Quinn and Puck, Rachel shows obvious signs of regret when Quinn begins to stare at her, but it is unclear whether this is towards her faltering relationship with the rest of the glee club or her regret towards making Quinn's life even more difficult. .]] Ever since, they seemed to ignore each other, but in Britney/Brittany, Rachel (who is now dating Finn) who is insecure about Finn's feelings for her, sends Quinn to check if Finn still has feelings for her. In the episode The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Quinn and Finn shared a kiss. As a result Quinn started dating Finn again, but he broke up with her in Funeral due to having stronger feelings for Rachel. This is not seen as a point of conflict between the two girls, however; in The Purple Piano Project Quinn (with a new bad-girl look) does not seem angry at Rachel in any way when she tries to talk Quinn back into rejoining Glee. When Quinn chooses to go back to her normal self (even if it is secretly just to regain custody of Beth) she seems to be getting on well with Rachel. They dance together during ''Last Friday Night and Quinn offers Rachel some friendly advice in The First Time, along with the rest of the New Directions Girls. In Hold on to Sixteen, Rachel convinces Quinn to drop her plan to get Beth back. When Quinn thanks Rachel for it they regard each other as "kind of friends." In Michael they have grown closer with Quinn being the first person Rachel told about Finn's proposal, and Rachel being the first to know about Quinn's Yale acceptance. Since Goodbye, the two are close friends, promising to visit each other after graduation and even purchasing special train passes for this purpose. Episodes S1= During the episode, Quinn calls Rachel 'Ru-paul', mocking her. There is a small clip of Rachel's Myspace video of On My Own, where the Cheerios are all laughing and Quinn posts mean comments. Rachel shows dislike, shock and disgust when she finds out that Quinn is dating her crush, Finn. Also Quinn asks Finn in a mean way why he's talking to Rachel. In an uncut version of this episode Quinn, along with Santana, mocks Rachel, sarcastically saying "Getting ready for the tranny prom, Rachel?" in the school bathroom. (Pilot) Quinn confronts Rachel angrily, calling her "Man hands," and telling her to stay away from Finn, as she's jealous (or perhaps threatened) by her and Finn spending so much time together. Rachel just laughs at her, and says "every day, glee's status is going up, and yours is going down. Deal with it." This makes Quinn look uncomfortable and somewhat worried. That is, until Rachel gets slushied by Puck and an unknown student and Quinn laughs cruelly at her. During the performance of Push It, when Rachel and Finn dance together, Quinn looks upset. This shows yet more jealous feelings from Quinn to Rachel. To keep an eye on Rachel and Finn, Quinn joins the Glee Club. When Rachel finds out Quinn has joined Glee (along with Santana and Brittany), Rachel is upset, especially when she finds out that Quinn is being awarded the lead solo instead of her. This prompts her to sing the song Take a Bow, to express her feelings about the situation. (Showmance) Quinn and Santana trick Rachel into upsetting/insulting Mr. Schuester and then hiring Dakota Stanley, because it is part of an evil plan created by Sue to destroy the Glee Club. (Acafellas) Quinn rolls her eyes at Rachel when she requests to sing a solo from West Side Story. (Preggers) Mercedes informs Rachel that Quinn is "knocked up" and Kurt adds that the baby daddy is Finn. During Mercedes' high note in Somebody to Love, Rachel's foot purposely taps Quinn's. Before the song, when Rachel offers to take April's place, Quinn reminds her that she doesn't know the choreography. (The Rhodes Not Taken) Rachel is the only one who seems concerned about Quinn when she doesn't show up for rehearsals. She's also the only one, who asks where she is. Rachel even asks Quinn to come back to Glee rehearsals and whilst Rachel is talking to Quinn, she tells her that she doesn't hate her and even remarks that Quinn is a good singer. Quinn asks why not sounding annoyed, but also confesses to drawing the pornographic pictures of Rachel in the bathroom, but sounds sorry about it. Rachel confronts Quinn about being a spy for Sue. This angers Quinn and causes her to sing You Keep Me Hangin' On. Later, Quinn becomes frustrated and jealous when Rachel sings a duet with Finn (No Air), causing her to snap by saying, "What do you expect us to do? Just sit back here and sway like props?" After Brittany and Puck defer to Sue's Kids, Rachel, Quinn, and Finn are the only ones left with Will. Finn tells Quinn "I wish you were more like Rachel." This upsets Quinn, and she tells him if he cheats on her, to just not do it with Rachel. In the end of the episode, after it is revealed that Sue knows about Quinn's pregnancy, Rachel leads the Glee Club in Keep Holding On for Quinn. (Vitamin D) Quinn does not seem to realize that Puck's song is for Rachel, as she too seems wooed by it. Later in the episode, when Puck is slushied, Rachel cleans him off and comments that he has it a lot easier than Quinn because Quinn has more hair. This implies Rachel was a witness to when Quinn got slushied earlier in the episode, or even that she might've helped clean her off. (Mash-Up) Finn is helping Rachel fix her wheelchair, when Quinn storms in. Rachel offers to leave, but Quinn tells her to stay because she needs a witness. After the Proud Mary performance, Quinn looks at Rachel lovingly. (Wheels) During Endless Love, Quinn looks annoyed and territorial when Finn looks at Rachel's butt. (Ballad) Quinn, (in her plan to get closer to Puck) suggests Kurt should give Rachel a makeover because she doesn't want the judges at Sectionals to knock Rachel down. Her actual intention is for Rachel to distract Finn so she can try being with Puck. (Hairography) Rachel tells Finn about Quinn lying to him, but when Quinn finds out Rachel was the one who told him she told her "You just did what I was too afraid to do." Rachel apologizes for hurting her like that, and admits to her it was just so Finn would be free to date her. Rachel also admitted she thought Finn should know the truth because he was becoming too invested in the baby. She also offers if she'll like to beat her up, she could (provided she avoids her nose). Quinn, however, doesn't and tells her it's okay. When New Directions sings My Life Would Suck Without You and they're doing halos over one another's heads, Quinn makes one over Rachel's head. (Sectionals) Quinn is seen drawing Rachel in her notebook, in a comical, mocking style. Rachel notices the picture, and looks hurt. Quinn's drawing has hearts around it. Rachel then goes on to confide in Quinn and the glee girls, asking them for advice with her incident involving Jesse. Quinn listens, and then says sharply "Please, you're grossing out my baby!" and laughs meanly when Santana insults Rachel. (The Power of Madonna) Quinn gives Rachel minus 5 on the Glist, placing her the lowest. She also tries to frame the Glist on Rachel, saying "It was Rachel! I stole the guy she's in love with and then I stole the guy she dated to get over the guy she's in love with. Also, I am kind of a bitch to her...." (Bad Reputation) .]] While talking to Jesse, Rachel says somewhat insultingly that she is worried that if she finds out who her real mother is that she'll just be "some teenage trollop" like Quinn. (Dream On) Along with Mercedes, Quinn accompanies Rachel to spy on Vocal Adrenaline, even though she was raging off pregnancy hormones and thought it might get them into jail. Quinn sharply tells Rachel to come back when she leaves to approach Shelby. Later when they're both wearing their Lady Gaga outfits, they have a brief cute moment. (Theatricality) Rachel is the only member of New Directions who is absent in It's a Man's Man's Man's World. This is possibly because she is sad because of her rupture with Jesse. (Funk) When Quinn is rushed to the hospital to deliver Beth, Rachel is the only New Directions member to stay at the Regionals competition. Rachel seems to be well informed though, knowing that Quinn had a beautiful baby girl in her conversation with Shelby, when the rest of the team is still away. (Journey) |-| S2= Rachel (who is now dating Finn) is insecure about Finn's feelings for her and sends Quinn to ask him out to see if he still has feelings for Quinn. Quinn does this, despite the fact she is not over Finn. (Britney/Brittany) Quinn and Rachel with Mercedes are taking turns singing religious songs for Burt Hummel, who is in a coma, before Kurt asks them to go away. (Grilled Cheesus) Rachel convinced Quinn to perform a duet with Sam, Lucky, after Quinn initially declined the offer. Quinn was able to see that Rachel had an ulterior motive, though Rachel declined the fact. Quinn said she "seriously wanted to punch both of you" after Rachel and Finn's duet of With You I'm Born Again. Rachel voted for Quinn in the duet competition, but it was so Sam would stay in New Directions, which resulted in Quinn and Sam, winning the dinner at Breadstix. (Duets) Rachel enlisted Quinn's help, along with Brittany and Tina's, to rally their Football Team member boyfriends to help protect Kurt from Dave Karofsky. Quinn states that she isn't dating Sam, and by doing this Rachel "personally just set the feminist movement back fifty years." (Furt) Rachel for the first time in person insults Quinn by referring to her and Sam as "Ken and Barbie" She is also genuinely outraged when she finds out that Quinn is getting a solo for Sectionals, and she is not. Quinn backfires by saying "You know, you used to be just sorta unlikable, but now I want to punch you every time you open your mouth!" They apparently make up by the end of the episode because Quinn and Rachel are seen holding hands and laughing together during Dog Days Are Over. (Special Education) When Rachel performs Merry Christmas Darling, she is shown walking down the hallway appearing jealous of Quinn kissing Sam under some mistletoe (in the context of the song, jealous that Quinn and Sam are both experiencing love while she's lonely). When the glee club performs Welcome Christmas, Rachel and Quinn happen to be standing beside each other. (A Very Glee Christmas) When Will says the Cheerios have to choose between the cheerleading competition and the glee club half time show at the football game, Rachel says that Quinn is obviously going to choose the Cheerios, and then Finn tells her that she's being unfair. Quinn initially does choose the Cheerios over glee, however. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) Quinn brings up Rachel's name when talking to Finn about his past relationships ending because of cheating. When both Finn and Quinn come down with a case of mono, they are in the Nurse's office and Quinn tells Finn to figure out what's going on between him and Rachel. Finn denies anything is between him and Rachel, but Quinn tells him that she sees him staring at Rachel. Later, Rachel comes into the nurse's office after Quinn is gone and asks Finn about her. Rachel then comments that Quinn is very pretty, "prettier than me." Finn assures Rachel that she's beautiful, but Rachel replies that she knows Quinn is prettier. It had meant so much to her, though, that Finn had chosen her over Quinn. Rachel finds out that Finn did kiss Quinn and it felt like "fireworks" to him, which makes her sing Firework. (Silly Love Songs) Quinn is one of the glee girls, along with Santana and Tina, that began dressing in a similar style to Rachel, believing it was Brittany's wardrobe choice. When Rachel confronts them about it, Quinn questions why Rachel wants to hurt "poor, sweet Brittany." Note when Quinn says to Sam that she has a thing for wearing her boyfriend's shirts, she is dressed as Rachel. (Comeback) Rachel greets Quinn at her party calling her 'girlfriend' in a friendly manner, clearly forgetting Quinn and Finn's kiss. Seeing Sam and Santana kiss, Quinn sarcastically tells Rachel she is having a great time. (Blame It on the Alcohol) In Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah), when Holly Holliday points at them, they look at each other as if they're silently agreeing to join her in singing, after first having doubts if they should join as they are members of the Celibacy Club. They are the only members of the Celibacy Club at the beginning of the episode, and along with Emma, Carl and Puck, they sing Afternoon Delight together. (Sexy) Quinn agrees with Rachel when she wants to do original songs. This is because Quinn wants to keep Finn and win Prom Queen, and thinks that by befriending Rachel, she can keep Rachel away from Finn in the spirit of "keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."Later, she tells Rachel that she's going to go to New York and become famous, while Quinn and Finn stay in Lima and become a family. This upsets Rachel causing her to cry and write Get It Right. Quinn appears jealous by the look Finn is giving Rachel while she is performing Get It Right. Later on, she like everyone votes for Rachel as MVP, and is seen clapping for her. It was revealed later due to leaked script, that Quinn and Rachel wrote Loser Like Me. There were also about 3-4 cut scenes containing them interacting: Source #Rachel singing Back in my Arms and Quinn hating it. #Quinn telling Rachel she's so much more because she's an artist and she doesn't need the burden of a relationship. #Rachel saying she was thinking of getting a nose job and Quinn telling her not to. The scene ends with Quinn and Rachel holding hands and Quinn saying "Remember when we used to hate each other?" #Quinn and Rachel talking after Rachel wins MVP, Quinn saying that Rachel needed a little pushing to write the song. The original ending was Rachel and Quinn talking. (Original Song) Rachel is asked by Quinn and Finn to take care of the performers', mainly Mercedes', demands for the benefit concert, because she is so talented. Rachel states it is slightly insensitive of them to flaunt their dating in her face, to which Quinn replies with "Finntastic." When Rachel protests against Sunshine being able to perform, Quinn brings up the fact that they said exactly the same thing about Jesse last year. Rachel replies they were previously right. During Mercedes's song at the end, Rachel looks out into the audience from backstage and seems jealous of Finn and Quinn. (A Night of Neglect) ]] Quinn and Rachel sing a mash-up duet of ''I Feel Pretty/Unpretty. Rachel considers getting a nose job, and says she wants to make it like Quinn's which Quinn seems to be flattered about. When they are at the doctor's, Rachel addresses Quinn as her 'friend' to the doctor and also tells Quinn she had her vote for prom queen. After their duet together, Rachel looks at Quinn and seems to be envious of her looks, possibly because she thinks they're why Quinn got Finn in the first place. Later, in a conversation with Finn, Quinn is questioned by him on why she is offering her nose to Rachel. Quinn replies that Rachel asked her for her help, and she's giving it to her. Quinn makes this seem as if she's acting in Rachel's best interest. (Born This Way) After Quinn and Finn's performance of I Don't Want to Know, Rachel states she liked Quinn's performance of Lucky with Sam better. Quinn accuses Rachel of wanting Finn to sing with herself, and when Rachel doesn't disagree, Quinn says no more Finn and Rachel duets. This is because Quinn doesn't trust Rachel with Finn. After Rachel's solo of Go Your Own Way, which Quinn assumes is for Finn, Quinn confronts Rachel on singing a love song to her guy. Rachel then calls her a hypocrite because Rachel believes Quinn is cheating on Finn with Sam. (Rumours) Quinn slaps Rachel, blaming her for Jesse and Finn getting tossed out of prom, and Quinn not winning Prom Queen without her partner. Right after slapping Rachel, Quinn apologizes to Rachel, who seems to be fine with the drama at hand. The two begin to comfort each other, Rachel tells Quinn she'll go far in life with or without her looks. Quinn compares herself to Rachel in a way that she says she's nothing like her, she's scared. Rachel says she shouldn't be. The two then return to Prom to support Kurt. (Prom Queen) Earlier in the episode, Quinn is upset that Finn dumped her because he wants to be with Rachel. There is a part where Quinn was going to tell Mr. Schue about Rachel and Kurt's sneak out to get them in trouble (showing that she's not the good girl yet), but Santana stops her, saying she cannot destroy a big part of what they worked for (glee club). At the end of the episode, she greets Rachel and Finn in a happy, friendly way as they arrive at the glee club meeting, showing she changed her mind and that they are on good terms. Quinn also holds Santana back from attacking Rachel after they lose Nationals. (New York) |-| S3= Rachel tells Quinn that she missed having her around in Glee Club and that she doesn't like seeing Quinn so sad. Quinn looks as if she is moved by Rachel's words, but does not want her new clique, The Skanks, to see. She tells Rachel she is not going back. When one of The Skanks threatens to attack Rachel, Quinn doesn't seem to object. (The Purple Piano Project) During the song Last Friday Night, they dance with each other on the tabletops (Quinn has returned to Glee Club since the events of The Purple Piano Project) and they seem to be enjoying themselves. They are also looking at each other. (Pot o' Gold) Along with the rest of the Glee girls, Quinn gives Rachel some friendly advice on if she should lose her virginity to Finn. Quinn advises against it (most likely because of her own experiences, what with her pregnancy, etc.), though Rachel eventually goes through with it anyway. (The First Time) At the beginning of the I Kissed a Girl number, Quinn wraps her arm around Rachel, with both of them backing up/singing with Santana. (I Kissed a Girl) Quinn tells Rachel her plans to get Shelby fired and to get Beth back. Rachel tries to convince her not to do it. At the end of the episode, Quinn thanks Rachel for stopping her from doing something she would have regretted for her entire life and asks for advice on college, saying that she's thinking of applying to the drama department of Yale. They regard each other as 'kind of friends'. Quinn asks Rachel for a favor which ends up being so they can get The Troubletones to rejoin New Directions. (Hold on to Sixteen) Rachel goes to Quinn for advice on her answer about Finn's proposal. Quinn advises Rachel to say no, because Finn will only hinder Rachel following her dreams, though Rachel later says yes. Quinn is the only person known to have been told about the proposal, and she keeps it a secret. Rachel is the first person Quinn shows her Yale acceptance letter to, and they share a hug. This is also the first hug Rachel has given anyone without warning them first, with exception of Finn. During her performance of Never Can Say Goodbye, ''Quinn has a picture of Finn next to Rachel in her locker, she has covered Rachel's face with a magnet. ('Michael) When Finn and Rachel announce to the Glee Club that they are engaged, Quinn and Kurt are immediately against the idea. Quinn tells them that they are too young for that kind of commitment. Rachel then "uninvites" her (and Kurt) to the wedding, saying that she would have loved to have seen Quinn in a bridesmaids' dress, Quinn looks disappointed at this fact. Even though she is against the wedding Quinn still performs Stereo Hearts with The God Squad, a song sent to Rachel from Finn. (Heart) Quinn shares a look with Rachel before they perform at Regionals, when Finn announces that they are getting married after the competition. Quinn tells Rachel that she's happy, she respects Rachel's decision to marry Finn and asks if she could be one of her bridesmaids, the two then hug. She later goes home to pick up her bridesmaids dress and Rachel holds up the wedding waiting for Quinn. Rachel and Quinn text each other while Quinn ends up running a stop sign to answer Rachel, texting "on my way," causing her to end up in a car accident when a truck drives into the side of her car. However, in a deleted scene, all the New Direction girls are hanging out in the bridal shop wearing their bridesmaid dresses, and waiting for Rachel to show them her wedding dress. When Rachel walks out, all of them say nice and thoughtful things about the dress, except Quinn. Quinn questions whether Rachel is really ready for this, thinking that she's hiding behind this marriage and that she's scared to take over the world and that she's making a horrible choice and refuses to watch Rachel ruin her life by marrying Finn. Rachel then tells her then she wouldn't like her to attend her wedding, which Quinn agrees with and walks away leaving a sense of tension and awkwardness in the room. (On My Way) Rachel goes to Finn and tells him that she can't stop thinking about Quinn's accident. Quinn arrives telling her that she is happy which almost makes Rachel tear up. Later on in the library, Rachel sobs in regret that it was her wedding that caused Quinn to end up like this. Quinn reassures her that it's okay and they share a hug. Throughout most of the conversation, they are seen holding hands and smiling at one another. (Big Brother) The glee girls are gathered in the bathroom, questioning Quinn about her duet, Saving All My Love For You, and her relationship with Joe. Rachel, along with the rest of the gang, believes there is something going on between the pair. When Quinn states that Joe wouldn't be interested in her; Rachel apologizes. Quinn says she doesn't want people to use that tone around her since she believes that there is no reason for someone to be interested in her. Rachel looks visibly upset at this news. (Dance with Somebody) Finn and Quinn are nominated for Prom King and Queen respectfully, and decide to campaign together. This partnership was unbeknownst to Rachel, who is horrified by it because she doesn't want to see Quinn dancing with her fiancé. At prom, after Rachel has calmed down over the matter, she apologizes for her behavior to Quinn, Quinn accepts saying she didn't know any of that was happening and then begins to leave. Rachel stops her and then goes on to ask Quinn if she actually knows how much she meant to her. Rachel tells Quinn that she was everything Rachel wanted to be and still thought of her as beautiful. Rachel concludes that out of everything that she has accomplished in high school, becoming friends with Quinn was the most important and that she voted for her as Prom Queen. Santana then yells at Quinn as she passes by for her and Rachel to stop making out and for Quinn to get to the Spanish room, so they can count the ballots. When Santana and Quinn have both counted the ballots for Prom King and Queen, it appears that Quinn has won by one vote. Quinn asks Santana if that is what they want to leave behind, and instead they rig the votes so Rachel wins alongside Finn. During Take My Breath Away, Quinn and Santana are watching at Rachel dancing with Finn and Rachel is pleasantly surprised and delighted that Quinn is able to walk, cheering her on as she sings. (Prom-asaurus) Quinn is seen walking into the bathroom as Rachel does her makeup, telling her that it was funny that another student had told her to never change, because if they hadn't changed, they would've never been friends. Rachel adds that she still can't believe that they're friends. Quinn gives her a metro pass from New York to New Haven, saying that they should stay in touch, and then they hug. Quinn is seen with the rest of New Directions as they are saying goodbye to Rachel at the train station when Finn sends her off to New York. (Goodbye) |-| S4= When Quinn returns to McKinley for the holidays, Thanksgiving, she, Mercedes, Mike, Santana, Puck and Finn go to Breadstix together. They reunite and talk. But Santana questions whether anyone has heard about Rachel and Kurt, Quinn says that she and Rachel keep in touch and Rachel emails her every couple of weeks about Quinn not using their passes to see each other from New Haven to New York. Quinn also apologizes to Finn about his and Rachel's break-up. (Thanksgiving) Quinn and Santana went to New York, because Kurt called them to have an intervention with Rachel about her going topless in a student film at NYADA. Quinn is against the idea - making Rachel think about how she may feel about it in the future. Quinn and Santana say they care about Rachel and for once actually have her best interests in mind. Later, when Rachel refuses to go topless during the recording of the film, Quinn sings'' Love Song'' with her and Santana in the NYADA auditorium. After they sing, Rachel invites Quinn and Santana to go for dinner. (Naked) Quinn and Rachel both attend Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury's wedding, along with the other members of New Directions. They also came to the reception. It is unknown if they saw or knew that the other was there. They both had a solo in We've Got Tonite and later that night, Quinn and Rachel both had sex with Santana and Finn, respectively. (I Do) |-| S5= Quinn and Rachel both come back to Lima to commemorate 100 lessons. Near the end of the episode, Quinn tells Puck that Rachel was Finn's soulmate. (100) Rachel and Quinn both attend Holly Holiday's class. They can be seen dancing together during Party All the Time. Later in the episode, Rachel is seen enjoying Just Give Me a Reason with a bittersweet expression in her face. (New Directions) Quinn is first mentioned by Tina, asking why she isn't in New York to support Rachel for her Broadway Opening Night. Later, Kurt tells Rachel that Quinn sent her some flowers (Queen's Laces), wishing her luck for the show. (Opening Night) |-| S6= Quinn comes back to help Rachel recruit new members for the reinstated glee club. They can be seen hugging when Quinn arrives with the other alumni, and dancing in Take On Me. They briefly talk, when they couldn't find anyone to join. They both share some personal stuff with Roderick why Glee club has helped them and how they are all a phone call away. Quinn, Brittany and Santana introduce Madison McCarthy and Mason McCarthy to Rachel and the others, later in the episode. They are both seen performing in Home (Season Six). (Homecoming) Songs S1= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''Take a Bow'' by Rihanna. ''(Showmance) *Keep Holding On'' by Avril Lavigne. (Throwdown) |-| S2= ;Duets Ifeelprettyunpretty.png|I Feel Pretty/Unpretty (Born This Way)|link=I Feel Pretty/Unpretty ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''Dog Days Are Over'' by Florence & The Machine. (Special Education) *''Get It Right'' by Glee. (Original Song) *''Go Your Own Way by ''Fleetwood Mac. ''(Rumours) |-| S3= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *Never Can Say Goodbye'' by Jackson 5. (Michael) *''Stereo Hearts by ''Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine. ''(Heart) *Here's to Us'' by Halestrom. ''(On My Way) *Take My Breath Away by ''Berlin. ''(Prom-A-Saurus) |-| S4= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) {| border="1" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="0" style="width:650px; font-size:90%;" |- !style ="background:#FFCC04;" colspan=3| |- !style ="background:#CCFFAA;"|Song !style ="background:#CCFFAA;"|Episode !style ="background:#CCFFAA;"| Solos with |- |Love Song | style="text-align:center;"|Naked'' |Santana |- |We've Got Tonite | style="text-align:center;"|''I Do'' |Artie, Betty, Blaine, Finn, Jake, Kurt, Marley, and Santana |-| S6= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) {| border="1" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="0" style="width:650px; font-size:90%;" |- !style ="background:#FFCC04;" colspan=3| |- !style ="background:#CCFFAA;"|Song !style ="background:#CCFFAA;"|Episode !style ="background:#CCFFAA;"| Solos with |- |Take On Me | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|''Homecoming'' |Artie, Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, Noah, Sam, Santana, and Tina |- |Home |Artie, Brittany, Jane, Kurt, Madison, Mason, Puck, Roderick, Santana, Spencer, and Tina |- |You Learn/You've Got a Friend | style="text-align:center;"|''Jagged Little Tapestry'' |Brittany, Kurt, Santana and Tina Quotes Trivia *It is possible that Quinn bullied Rachel before Pilot, since she admitted to drawing pornographic pictures of Rachel in the bathroom. Also, in a deleted scene from the Pilot, it is acknowledged that Quinn already knows her name, as she tauntingly says to her "Getting ready for the tranny prom, Rachel?" *The first sign of friendship between them was in Sectionals. *Despite their often antagonistic relationship, both Quinn and Rachel have said that they don't hate each other. *Both have had four relationships: Rachel - Puck, Jesse, Finn, and Brody, Quinn - Finn, Puck, Sam, and the Yale professor. They have two mutual ex-boyfriends: Puck and Finn. But Rachel also went to the prom with Sam. *Both have been the ones to break up with Puck in their relationship with him. *Both of them have cheated on Finn with Puck. Both have also cheated on another boyfriend with Finn (Quinn on Sam in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Rachel on Jesse in New York and Brody in I Do.) *During the filming of the first thirteen episodes of Season One, Lea Michele and Dianna Agron shared an apartment for less than 6 months. In September 2009, they moved in to their own apartments. *Lea and Dianna are great friends in real life. *Dianna and Lea are both aware of the popularity of "Faberry" (a combination of the characters' surnames Fab'ray and B'erry). Mostly they think of it as "funny," but seem thankful for the fans supporting their characters. Dianna thinks of Faberry "as flattering as hell." She has also been known to say "Quinn could always go gay." *In February 2012, Quinn and Rachel were nominated into E!Online's 'Best TV Couples Poll'. They were up against 64 other couples and made it to the final round, up against Castiel and Dean from Supernatural. The online traffic from the voting was so unexpectedly large that the website eventually crashed. Ultimately, Faberry won with 177,769 votes. Following the result, both actresses tweeted acknowledgement of the win, with Dianna Agron posting a photo of the two "for the fans." *After it was revealed that the Faberry scene, that was featured in the promo, had been cut from episode On My Way, #DontCutFaberry and "Faberry" were both trending on twitter. **Also, on Wednesday 18 April 2012, "Faberry" was trending again on twitter, as well as #ReplaceGleeSongswithFaberry which was the #1 worldwide trend. **On August 1, 2012, Ryan Murphy released on Twitter the deleted Klaine Box Scene that was supposed to air as part of Extraordinary Merry Christmas. Faberry fans then began to message Ryan Murphy on Twitter to release the bridesmaids scene cut from On My Way and #ReleaseFaberry began to trend on Twitter. The scene was later released. **On October 31, 2012, "Faberry Best Fandom" was trending worldwide on Twitter. This was followed by another worldwide trend just a day later on November 1, "Faberry Forever." Further trends continued throughout the week, leading to seven consecutive days in which a Faberry-related phrase had trended. *While Quinn sings Never Can Say Goodbye, a picture is shown of Finn next to Rachel. Rachel's face is covered, so it just shows Finn, suggesting that this was likely a picture from Season One. *Both have been members of the Celibacy Club, and at one point were the only two student members. *Rachel claims to have envied Quinn. *Both have believed they were pregnant. However, Quinn actually was pregnant and it was revealed in Preggers and Rachel just thought she was pregnant, but after going to a doctor in Feud, she found out that it was just a pregnancy scare. Gallery QLookingAtR.gif 00009.jpg 2eya06t.jpg Q&r.jpg Gleequinnandrachel-87047.jpeg Rachel-quinn-theatricality.jpg Rachel-quinn season1.jpg Tumblr m4mtazpGU51qlutygo1 400.gif Tumblr lzv5hhNZNS1ql7opio1 500.gif Quinn-rach.jpg Faberryfaberryfaberry.jpg|Quinn's HEART-COVERED picture of Rachel. Faberrysoulmates2.png Faberrysoulmates3.png Faberrysoulmates4.png 618w_glee_s03_e08_4.jpg glee rachel vs quinn.jpg Glee - Quinn.jpg rachel-quinn-finn-finn-and-quinn-8323758-1010-702.jpg Rachel Quinn prom.jpg Quinn-Rachel_Throwdown-quinn-fabray-8673505-400-312.jpg quinn rachel.jpg glee22img26.jpg jGJFf.jpg I Kissed A Gil Faberry.png images bvcxcvb.jpg imagesdcvbnmkjhg.jpg img-thingzxcvbnmnbvcxcvbnm.jpg darren-criss-glee-naya-rivera-quinn-fabray-rachel-berry-Favim.com-335296.jpg FABR.jpg Faberryprom.png Faberru.png Faberry_Hug.png tumblr m1ur8wjFno1qi48smo1 500.jpg tumblr m1p9wv6wtV1qgkj12o1 500.jpg tumblr m1cg8aHVaw1qgkj12o1 r1_500.jpg tumblr lidheemD1q1qi9rnjo1 500.jpg tumblr m07l5iok2a1r8brewo1 500.png tumblr lzz3n4BwVM1r8brewo1 500.png tumblr lzmdr0rswb1r8brewo1 500.png Faberry_OnMyWaytumblr_m3x4r3fEuR1qa165wo3_250.png Achele Faberry Together.png Bad romance.gif G5_39.jpg img-thingqr.jpg AYWIFaberry.jpg Faberry_Michael.png DYWTMFaberry.jpg FaberryConflicts.gif FaberryProm.gif IFPFaberry2.jpg IFPFaberry3.jpg IKAGFaberry.jpg KHOFaberry.jpg Faberry SomebodyToLove.jpg tumblr lm2e7wujFc1qi9rnjo1 500.jpg tumblr lm0yym7Eun1qi9rnjo1 500.jpg tumblr ll8zd0sQzV1qi9rnjo1 500.jpg tumblr ll91vt6pul1qi9rnjo1 500.jpg tumblr lkdtcqcfzu1qi9rnjo1 500.jpg tumblr lk81caDOgE1qi9rnjo1 500.jpg tumblr lk5wqtetl51qi9rnjo1 500.jpg Faberry NightOfNeglect.jpg tumblr ljyyklMvSu1qi9rnjo1 500.jpg tumblr lji4gaH6Af1qi9rnjo1 500.jpg tumblr ljgex2Ju7g1qi9rnjo1 500.jpg F OriginalSong.jpg F Throwdown.jpg F Comeback.jpg F Duets.jpg F Sexy.jpg F Sexy2.jpg F Sexy3.jpg F OriginalSong2.jpg F Duets2.jpg F Sectionals.jpg Tumblr m9dmggpGS91r20j5oo5 250.gif Tumblr lz7a2rLX1Y1qa1bxgo4 250.gif Tumblr lyp6xiKBiu1qet9u8o4 250.gif Tumblr m13vlpqSjp1qzbggso4 250.gif Tumblr m9dmggpGS91r20j5oo2 250.gif Tumblr m8eiypYU1p1qcvnijo3 250.gif Tumblr lzyp3tXnIU1qa5w9eo6 250.gif 6faberritana.gif 5faberritana.gif 3faberritana.gif 2faberritana.gif 1faberritana.gif Walk Away.png Rachel and Quinn Bathroom Scene.png Awkward.png Achele Faberry Together.png Iflookscouldkill faberry.gif Futuregirlfriends faberry.gif 1Faberry.gif Sexy faberry.gif LastFridayNightonthepiano faberry.gif Holdonto faberry.gif Bigbrotherfaberry.gif Smilefaberry.gif Subtle!faberry.gif NakedCap10.png Song quincheltana.gif LSquincheltana.gif Pretty—faberry.jpg Faberry12.gif fabrach.png tumblr mkvw24pn5Q1rzmt8uo2 250.gif tumblr mkvw24pn5Q1rzmt8uo1 250.gif tumblr mkvw24pn5Q1rzmt8uo3 250.gif tumblr mlx4xwFEof1qlujrso11 r1 250.gif Song quincheltana.gif LSquincheltana.gif Pretty—faberry.jpg 300px-IFPFaberry.jpg Faberry12.gif fabrach.png tumblr mkvw24pn5Q1rzmt8uo2 250.gif tumblr mkvw24pn5Q1rzmt8uo1 250.gif tumblr mkvw24pn5Q1rzmt8uo3 250.gif tumblr mlx4xwFEof1qlujrso11 r1 250.gif Quinn-and-Rachel-quinn-finn-puck-rachel-27015857-500-281.png quinn rachel.png Quinn-Rachel-Season-3-Key-Art-glee-25270506-403-600.jpg Tumblr mnbcjaEH8m1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mnbcjaEH8m1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mnbcjaEH8m1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mnbcjaEH8m1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mnbcjaEH8m1ra5gbxo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr mnbcjaEH8m1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mnbcjaEH8m1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif AdmiringQuinnFabray3.gif 5fapezberry.gif 4fapezberry.gif 3fapezberry.gif 2fapezberry.gif 1fapezberry.gif 18faberry.gif 17faberry.gif 16faberry.gif 15faberry.gif 14faberry.gif 13faberry.gif 12faberry.gif 11faberry.gif 10faberry.gif 9faberry.gif 8faberry.gif 7faberry.gif 5faberry.gif tumblr mqbsv5n5Xn1qgb0who1 250.gif tumblr mqbsv5n5Xn1qgb0who3 250.gif tumblr mqbsv5n5Xn1qgb0who4 250.gif tumblr mqbsv5n5Xn1qgb0who2 250.gif tumblr mqbsv5n5Xn1qgb0who5 250.gif tumblr mqbsv5n5Xn1qgb0who6 250.gif tumblr mqbsv5n5Xn1qgb0who7 250.gif tumblr mqbsv5n5Xn1qgb0who8 250.gif Tumblr mqv6e3qafz1qb5hljo8 250.gif Tumblr mqv6e3qafz1qb5hljo7 250.gif Tumblr mqv6e3qafz1qb5hljo6 250.gif Tumblr mqv6e3qafz1qb5hljo5 250.gif Tumblr mqv6e3qafz1qb5hljo4 250.gif Tumblr mqv6e3qafz1qb5hljo3 250.gif Tumblr mqv6e3qafz1qb5hljo2 250.gif Tumblr mqv6e3qafz1qb5hljo1 250.gif quinn and rachel.png Tumblr mvmj428mfC1qhfu86o10 250.gif Tumblr mvmj428mfC1qhfu86o9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvmj428mfC1qhfu86o8 250.gif Tumblr mvmj428mfC1qhfu86o7 250.gif Tumblr mvmj428mfC1qhfu86o6 250.gif Tumblr mvmj428mfC1qhfu86o5 250.gif Tumblr mvmj428mfC1qhfu86o4 250.gif Tumblr mvmj428mfC1qhfu86o3 250.gif Tumblr mvmj428mfC1qhfu86o2 250.gif Tumblr mvmj428mfC1qhfu86o1 250.gif Tumblr mvrgptiAFO1rehj12o1 500.png quinn and rachel.png faberry1001.gif faberry1002.gif flawlessfaberry.jpg quinn and rachel season 1.jpg Faberrys3141.gif faberrys218.gif Tumblr ndyl2yvt2t1tkehzro2 250.gif rachel and quinn.png Faberryjlt.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships